


Ohmygodyesplease

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Daddy Dom Chris Argent, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Future Fic, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sparring, Training, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Ngh,” Stiles said, completely overwhelmed as he felt Allison press up behind him. “My brain is broken.”Allison giggled, her lips warm against the back of his neck and Chris asked, “Is that a good thing, baby?”





	Ohmygodyesplease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merwin_Me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merwin_Me/gifts).



> I was having trouble coming up with an idea for this months poly fic, and instead of starting a new fic I went through my WIP folder and found an idea I wanted to work on. I am oddly proud of myself for this (since my WIP folder has over 100 documents in it), and am very happy I got around to writing this story!  
>  _(also this is my first time writing het smut please be kind)_ AuguriesofInnocence!

Stiles panted for breath, dodging left when Allison dove at him. Music was blaring from the speakers mounted to the wall and Stiles’ heart beat along with the pumping rhythm. He breathed heavily, his forehead wet with sweat, as he and Allison danced around each other. They’d been at it for a while, though this spar had only been going on for minutes. 

She dove for him again; he feigned left before jumping right, barely managing to twist away in time. Just slipping out of her grasp, his breath of relief came too early as Allison’s leg shot out and tripped him. Before he even realized what was happening she was on him, pushing his torso and following him down. His breath was knocked out of him when he landed on his back, which left him too busy trying to suck in air to notice the way she’d straddled his waist to pin his arms down. 

As soon as he managed a breath he began to struggle, attempting to buck her off and free his arms. She was sitting on his stomach and he could feel the warm heat of her through his thin tank top. He panted for air, struggling futilely while all the blood in his body rushed to his dick as he looked up at her.

She gleamed with sweat, her hair loose, hanging just above her shoulders in her latest cut. Her chest heaved, and Stiles watched as a bead of sweat slid down her neck and over her collarbone before melting into the fabric of her sports bra. She was fucking gorgeous. Allison shifted again, moving back, and Stiles bit into his bottom lip when her thighs squeezed his waist. 

_ Fuck _ . He was so fucking hard. 

“You giving up?” she asked. Stiles thunked his head back against the mat when he felt her move further back, the fat of her ass nestled right against his dick. His hips twitched of their own accord, bucking up before he could still them, and he moaned at the pressure it put against his erection. 

“Oh god, Ally, I’m so sor—” Stiles’ apology died in his throat when  _ Chris _ stepped up behind Allison, his heartbeat doubling as fear climbed up his belly.  _ Fucking hell _ , he thought. Chris was going to kill him. “Look, I’m sorry, I don’t—”

“What’s going on, baby girl?” Chris’ voice was a deep rumble that made Stiles—and Allison—shiver. Stiles watched, eyes going even wider, as Chris tangled his hand into Allison’s hair. He pulled, though Allison went easily enough, tilting her head back as she straightened up, her head resting against Chris’ belly as she plastered her back against his legs. 

Allison’s smile widened, and she  _ ground down _ against Stiles’ dick, rolling her hips in a way that had Stiles moaning before he could stop himself. “He’s hard, Daddy,” she said, capital and all, and Stiles groaned again. 

“Is that true?” Chris asked, and Stiles’ mouth fell open as he whined, the only noise he could make. “I asked you a question, baby, I want an answer.”

More blood rushed to his dick. Dear god, Stiles didn’t even know he could  _ be _ this hard. Chris’ words washed over him, and the tone he’d used made Stiles want to do anything he asked. “Yes,” he said, his voice breaking as a heady mix of embarrassment and shame welled up inside his chest. 

“Yes what, darling?” Chris prompted, and Stiles flicked his eyes to Allison for permission before licking his lips and saying, “Yes, Daddy.”

“Very good.” The praise made Stiles arch his back as his dick pulsed. He was still pinned under Allison, and somehow that made it  _ better _ . Stiles cried out when Chris pressed against Stiles’ dick with his foot, sliding his toes along the hardness. “Oh, you  _ are  _ hard, aren’t you baby?”

Stiles nodded his head, helplessly grabbing onto Allison’s thighs when she moaned as well. When Stiles looked down, he could see Chris’ foot between them, and he watched Allison roll down onto it, the pressure making Stiles see freaking stars. 

“Have you ever eaten someone out?” Chris asked, petting Allison’s hair back from her forehead. He shook his head, unable to look away from Chris’ eyes. “Would you like to?”

“ _ Ohmygodyesplease _ ,” Stiles blurted out, his cock throbbing at the thought. His eyes flicked back to Allison only to find her watching him with a smile. She grabbed his hand with both of hers and laid his palm flat against her mound, moaning as she pressed them together, rolling his hips and dragging herself over his palm. Stiles could feel her heat, could feel how  _ damp _ she already is, and his dick throbbed painfully. 

“Go on, baby, let your brother taste you,” Stiles groaned loudly at Chris’s words, hips thrusting up so harshly that Allison moved forward. She giggled, cupping Stiles’ hand with her own and grinding against it. 

“Can I kiss him first, Daddy?” Allison asked, and Stiles didn’t even  _ care _ that they were talking about him like he didn’t have a choice. Chris hummed his assent, and then Allison was there, cupping his face softly and leaning down to kiss him. 

It was gentle, at first, and for that Stiles was thankful. He’d only kissed a few people before, all strangers at college parties. When they lived the lives that they all did, looking for anything serious with someone who wasn’t in the know just didn’t seem fair. Allison let the kiss build, licking at his bottom lip before diving in. Their tongues tangled together, and Stiles moaned loudly when she sucked on his tongue. 

Her fingers danced down his face and over his jaw, slipping across his neck. Stiles’ own hand was still pressed against Allison’s wet heat, and he carefully ground his palm against her, smiling when she made a noise like a mewl. 

“Fuck, Sti,” Allison gasped. The nickname went straight to his dick, as strange as it was, and he cupped her more firmly as she rolled her hips into him, riding his palm much like she had Chris’ foot. 

“Baby,” Chris said, and Stiles had no idea who he was talking to but the message was the same. 

Allison pulled back, face flushed and the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She giggled, and Stiles realized he’d said it out loud when her thumb rubbed over his cheek gently. He smiled up at her, curling his fingers and digging his knuckles into her yoga pants, pressing between her folds in a way that made her moan. 

“I’m really sorry if I suck at this,” he said, some of the nervous energy leaking out of his body at how soft her smile was. 

Stiles slid his free hand higher on her thigh, taking his other hand away from where he was still rubbing at her. He tucked his fingers into her leggings and pulled them down. She helped, raising onto her knees so he could get them down her thighs. It took a bit of maneuvering to get them all the way off, and Stiles made a noise of victory once he’d pulled them off her feet.

Allison giggled and Stiles smiled up at her. Despite what was happening, he wasn’t nearly as nervous as he would have imagined. Even knowing that Chris was there didn’t bother him; his presence only made everything better. Allison’s thighs were smooth under his palms as he slid his hands up her legs.  

Her hair was trimmed neatly, leading down to where she was flushed and wet. Stiles’ eyes widened as he took her in, his mouth going dry with anticipation. She shuffled closer, and Stiles’ heart rate kicked up in excitement. He had no idea what he was doing, not really, but he had read about how important the clit was.

Alison shuffled closer, close enough that Stiles went cross-eyed where he was staring at her. She was so pink, and Stiles couldn’t pull his eyes away. Allison didn’t ask Stiles if he was ready, rather she rose a little, angling herself closer and Stiles took a single breath before diving in. He licked up through her folds, moaning when flavour burst over his tongue, before he closed his mouth around her clit and sucked. 

Allison made a noise, her thighs spasming where there were now around his head, and Chris told him, “Slow down, baby.”

Stiles pulled back a little, switching from sucking to softer strokes with his tongue. Allison made a noise, though it sounded more like a moan than the noise she’d made before. “That’s it. Build it up. There’s no need to rush.”

Stiles hummed, reaching deeper as he licked forward. He continued like that for a while, dragging his tongue in flat strokes over the bundle before he slowly started to suck. He kept the pressure light, alternating between soft licks and stronger suction. Allison groaned above him, but the noise was definitely one of pleasure. 

“Use a finger, sweetheart,” Chris instructed. Stiles liked the way the order washed over him, and he brought his hand over from where he was still holding her thighs. 

When he pressed in, she was warm and so, so wet. Stiles groaned, his hips twitching up into nothing, loose in his sweatpants. The fabric of his briefs was rough against the sensitive head, and the sensation made him moan as he pushed his finger deeper. He turned his hand, crooking his finger as he searched for something he’d read about. 

He pressed in with another finger, enraptured by the way she was fluttering around him. Spreading his fingers a bit wider, he licked up between them before focusing back on her clit. He moved his fingers around, pressing against her inner walls until—

“That’s it, Sti,” Allison gasped, her hand tangling in his hair until it hurt. He bent his fingers a bit more, pressing against her insides with the pads of his fingers and rubbing her as he sucked at her clit. 

When Allison came, her hand fisted into Stiles’ hair so hard it hurt. The bright flash of pain did nothing to deter him and he sucked her through it, fucking her with his fingers as her thighs shook around her head. Stiles swallowed down the wetness he was licking up, moaning loudly as she came and came, riding his face as his tongue circled her face in slow circles. 

She kept whining, mewling as her fingers tugged his hair. He had no intention of stopping, and he continued to suck on her clit as he pressed against the bundle he’d found inside, rubbing gently. Sometime later, Allison pushed his face away, panting and whining as she stared down at him 

“Holy fuck,” Allison groaned, sliding her finger through the wetness along Stiles’ chin and feeding her finger back to him. “That was fucking great, Sti.”

Stiles grinned widely, his chest puffing out. His dick was so hard it was aching but he didn’t care. Making Allison come felt fucking awesome, and he rode the high it gave him even as his own arousal burned under his skin. 

“Is he good with his mouth, baby girl?” Chris asked, and when Stiles looked over at him, his smile was sinful.

Allison tilted her head back, eyes closed and her smile serene. She slid off of him, stretching out on the mat. “Mhm Daddy, he’s amazing.” 

“Good job, baby,” Stiles entire body lit up at the praise, and his smile widened so much his cheeks hurt. “Why don’t you show your Daddy just how talented you are?”

Stiles scrambled to his knees, Allison’s come slicking his chin, his entire jaw wet. Chris’ cock was so close, and he was angling it down conveniently. Without thinking, Stiles took it all in one go, gagging painfully and pulling back to suck in a ragged gasp of air. When Chris’ fingers tangled in his hair, his entire body stilled. 

“Go slow, sweetheart,” Chris told him, a smile in his voice, and Stiles nodded. 

When Stiles leaned forward again, he grabbed the base of Chris’ cock himself. He licked over the head, humming happily when the bitter flavour of his precome settled on his tongue. Wrapping his lips around the head, Stiles dug his tongue into the slit to collect more, swallowing as his mouth flooded with saliva. 

He leaned down, slowly, keeping his lips snug against the warm skin of Chris’ cock. He pressed his tongue up, feeling Chris’ dick pulse as he began to stroke what he couldn't get to. Chris moaned, and Stiles hummed in victory. He built up a rhythm, slowly going deep but not worrying about taking it all again. His hand stroked what he couldn't reach, and he brought his other hand up to play with Chris’ balls.  

Stiles sucked on the head, digging his tongue under the foreskin and playing with the slit. Chris groaned even as he rolled his hips forward, and Stiles was glad when his hand stopped him from getting gagged again. He picked up the pace, focusing on keeping his suction tight as he went up and down, stroking and twisting what he couldn't get and rolling Chris’ balls between his fingers. 

Chris didn’t warn him before he came, but rather fisted a hand into Stiles’ hair and tugged, much like Allison had. Stiles did his best to swallow, moaning loudly as Chris shot into his mouth. Suddenly Chris pulled back, a pulse of come hitting Stiles’ chin as he dropped to his knees on the mat. He pulled Stiles towards him and Stiles went easily.

His hand was still on Chris’ cock, pulling the last of his orgasm from him despite the odd angle. They kissed before Stiles could swallow his entire mouthful, and their tongues slid through the come still in Stiles’ mouth. It was the hottest thing to ever happen to him.

Stiles ground his hips forward, unable to stop himself, and then he was off. He pulled back as he came, his mouth dropping open as his cock shot into his sweats, coming and coming until he had nothing left, his hips twitching forward against the meat of Chris’ thigh. Chris’ hands landed on his hips, helping Stiles roll through it and holding him up once his orgasm had washed over him.

“Ngh,” Stiles said, completely overwhelmed as he felt Allison press up behind him. “My brain is broken.”

Allison giggled, her lips warm against the back of his neck and Chris asked, “Is that a good thing, baby?”

Stiles nodded. Thinking was much too hard right now, he figured he could have a minute. Both Argents shifted, pressing closer, and Stiles heard the sloppy smack of their kiss. He groaned, his dick twitching, but he stayed as he was. Once his brain started working, he’d get a few more kisses of his own, he was sure.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> [my dreamwidth](https://lavenderlotion.dreamwidth.org/) and my [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
